The dance
by samanddianefan10
Summary: missing JR/Sue Ellen scene from the first episode of Dallas 2012


The dance

It was the first time in a long time that JR had been out of the home, and there was a little order of business he had to attend to. It was Christopher and Rebecca's wedding day, and everyone had started to dance. There were so many familiar faces- Ray and Lucy were there among many other associates, but he didn't worry about them. No, he had an agenda, and that agenda had a name- Sue Ellen Ewing.

He looked over at her in her formal attire, and he smiled to himself. She hadn't changed a bit in twenty years. She'd still kept that lithe figure that used to drive him crazy, and while her hair was a longer and there were some lines around her eyes that hadn't always been there, there was no doubt in his mind whom the most beautiful woman at Southfork was that day. That title belonged to Sue Ellen, the once future queen of the castle, and boy was she a sight for sore eyes.

So JR stood a little taller, straightened his posture (the best he could- he was well aware that he was no longer the young stud he once was) and quickly took her hands away from her dance partner.

"You don't mind, do you?" JR asked, but it wasn't really a question.

"Do I have a choice?" Sue Ellen demanded, amused.

"Oh, you always have a choice, Sugar. Seems to me those choices always came back to me," he grinned a grin as wide as the open Texas field that held them that day.

"Give me one good reason why I should dance with you."

He took his hands and wrapped them tightly around her waist, and began to sway along to the music. It was a good song, some classic Garth what's his name tune, one which he'd heard several times back in the day. Her words might have protested but to his amusement, her body did not.

He looked at her with his steely blue eyes, penetrating down to the very soul of the former Miss Texas. JR knew that she would deny it if he mentioned it, but there was no mistaking the little quiver of her lip that gave her away. She wanted this as much as he did, maybe even more. Sugar Sugar, he thought. You never could be a poker player.

"What do you want from me, JR? Not that it matters- I'm not interested in what you're selling," Sue Ellen scoffed.

"I'm not selling anything. I just wanted a dance- you'll humor an old man, won't you?"

She didn't buy his innocent act for a minute. "If you're old than what does that make me?"

"Perfect," he muttered as the trace of his cologne hit her thanks to the mild breeze that was forming around them.

"Good answer," she conceded.

"Look at our boy over there, Sugar. We did good, didn't we?"

"Surprisingly so, it would seem," she grinned.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It's just that neither of us were parent of the year, or has your memory failed you once again?"

"Oh, I remember. I remember, Sugar. And as fate would have it, our son- the product of Ole' JR Ewing, has gotten quite a head on his shoulders. Although it seems as if he's still got a lot to learn."

She pulled back. "Don't go near John Ross, JR. I don't want you corrupting him like you did all of your business partners."

He smiled. "Why, Sugar, you underestimate me. I only want the best for my boy. Don't tell me that you've forgotten that about me," he teased. "And I thought I was the one that needed a little break."

She stared at him icily for a second. "Oh, I remember JR. I remember everything."

"What do you remember about me?"

"That you're a bastard, a real bastard. You're toxic. You destroy everything that you have ever touched, including me."

"If my memory serves right it seems you used to live for that touch."

"Touche."

"Come on, don't tell me that you're not having any memories right now. Memories of the way we used to be. We could have had it all, you know."

Sue Ellen chuckled. "But you seem to forget that you threw it away with both hands."

"I made mistakes, Sugar. I'm only human."

"I wouldn't call you that exactly."

"Then what would you call me?"

She paused for a minute. Words had failed her at that moment, so JR took it for what it was worth. She was fighting, fighting something. Fighting memories, fighting time. Sue Ellen was always a fighter.

Before she could speak JR quickly pressed his lips against hers, just for a brief second, and before she could protest, the song was over. Sue Ellen pulled herself away, looking back just once as she went to find John Ross.

JR smiled. It was apparent more than ever that it wasn't over between them. It would never be over, he promised himself that.

The end


End file.
